The One Ring
by The Grimmerie's Keeper
Summary: Okay heres the deal the last Bartimaues book left so much room for interpretation I figured I would write another one. Nat's not dead and Kitty's engaged! Shocker right? This takes place 10 years after the last book. PLEASE READ and enjoy!
1. 1 Bartimaeus

As always I had no clue who my master would be. I was summoned against my own free-will down to earth. I found myself in a dark room lit with only a gew candles.

For this summons I appeared as a young man with dark cropped hair and a smug look on his face. Sulfurous gasses and the like floated all around me.

"Who dares to summon me Bartimaeus, Rekhyt,…" I was about to keep going listing my names and accomplishments, trying to scare the magician who had summoned be but then I saw who it was.

"Very convincing likeness" they said and applauded politely with a smirk. They had been hiding in the shadows at first but had now stepped into the light. I put my hand to my heart and stepped back a little too far. The edge of the pentacle that I was in shocked me. The man chuckled.

"It's good to see you too." He said. My jaw dropped.

"But- How?" The magician lifted a booted foot

"How do you think?"

"Impossible! Simply _impossible_!" The man chuckled again

"You underestimate me Bartimaeus. I am standing here aren't I?" he said with a slightly arrogant air about him. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him

"The last time I saw of you a building was about to collapse on your head and one of the most powerful spirits known to man and djinn was about to attempt to rip you to shreds!" I said "You must excuse me if I seem a bit baffled as to how you are _standing right in front of me_." Nathanial chuckled once again "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." He said waving his hand as if to change the subject "I have a job for you Bartimaeus, that is if you accept to take it. Which knowing you" he said and turned his back on me "you will" he said and turned his head so that I could see half his face.

"Oh yea, what is it? If it has anything to do with over powerful conspirators and going inside your body to team up with you, you are on your _own_." Nathanial smirked

"Nothing of that sort Bartimaeus, not anymore." He said and turned around to face me "I want you to find Kitty Jones and tell me where she is."

"You," I pointed at him "Want me," I pointed at myself "to go out and find a girl that neither of us have seen in, how long has it been?"

"Ten years."

"Right, _ten years_!" Nathanial smirked

"Yea." I threw up my hands

" You've lost it! What did some falling debris land on your head?" I asked him and looked casually at his head as if searching for a scar or an indentation in his skull"

"So you'll take the job?" He asked with a half smile

"Naturally," I said nonchalantly "But may I ask you a question first?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"What the hell have you been doing for ten years that suddenly you want to find her?" Nathanial shrugged

"Saving my strength, searching for _her_. It took me two years alone to recover from that night and start searching London."

"Fair enough…"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Why in bloody hell would you appear as me for a summoning?"

"Well I thought it would scare even the most powerful magician…"

"Why because I used to be so powerful?"

"No, because your face could scare anybody." He held up a hand "Natty Boy, are you forgetting that what ever you send my way I can throw it right back at you?" His hand fell to his side

"Just go find Kitty!" he said and sent me on my way.


	2. 2 Kitty

Okay here it is guys Chapter 2! Sorry if it's a little short but I swear I'll make it up to you guys!

* * *

Kitty sat in the window of her apartment. It had been 10 years since the demon Nouda tried to take over the world. The images of the demon-inhabiteed bodies of the magicians still burned brightly in her mind.

Images of the Glass Palace imploding also inhabited her memory. She stared blankly out of the window, her eyes not taking in the Egyptian sunset that burned brightly on the horizon. She didn't even look around when Jakob walked into the room. In her mind she replayed her last conversation with Nathaniel and Bartimaeus.

"So I'll see you both outside? Promise?" She had said

"Yes."

"Yes. Now – go." That had probably been Nathaniel

She faintly recalled a feeling of disbelief but she had run anyway!

"You promised." She whispered

"Thinking about that _magician_ again?" Jakob Hynrek asked as he sat down next to her

"Yeah. Every day…" She said and continued to stare out of the window.

"Even after all that stuff he did to you when you were in the Resistance?" he said "Kitty he practically forced you out of your house and made you get a new life!"

"I know, but it was different! When I was in the Resistance I was a threat, then…that night… I was just…me, and we were…friends, I think" she said "Well if anything we were on the same side." Jakob put his arm around her

"Well he's dead now, there's nothing you can do but hope that his death was quick and painless." Kitty leaned into him

"Yea, I guess you're right" Jakob smiled and kissed the top of her head

"That's my girl"

They sat there like that for awhile. Kitty let her mind slip into thoughts of the future instead of the past. There was so much to do before- what was that?

Kitty looked to the windowsill where a strange bird had landed. It stared at her with deep black eyes that looked as clear as the night sky.

"Bartimaeus?" she said and stood up. She took careful steps towards the bird, les it was just that, a bird, and flew away.

"I thought I might find you in Egypt"

"But-how? Didn't you perish with Nath-"she couldn't bring herself to say his name out loud "with _him_…"

"The poor bloke dismissed me right before it was time to let the spirits in the Staff go." He sighed "It was quite, tragic…"

"Oh shut up! Don't go telling me anything about how he died. I suffered enough trying to run away from it all." She said and turned her back on the djinni

"But he's not dead." At that Kitty turned around

"What? He's not, but how?"

"You can ask him that yourself"

"He's here!" she said excitedly and turned towards the door expecting him to walk in

"No, he's not… I don't know where he is quite frankly, but I have orders to find out where you are and tell him."

"Well go tell him then!" she said too excited to even comment on the fact that he was enslaved by Nathaniel. "That's right shoo!"

"Alright, alright I'm going!" he said and ruffled his feathers. He then flew away from the windowsill.

Kitty watched him fly away into the Egyptian night sky.


	3. 3 Jakob

**Okay here's the deal. In my fanfic Jakob is a main character so I am devoting whole chapters to him. YAY JAKOB! Anyway have fun reading it! Hope You Enjoy!**

Jakob sat there and watched as Kitty talked to a bird, of all things! He had never really been close to a demon since the encounter so long ago in the park that he didn't even realize what was going on until he heard the name Nathaniel.

To tell the truth a spark of jealousy sprouted in him when he saw that Kitty was so eager when she found out that the bird was that djinni _Bartimaeus_ and that Nathaniel was alive. Before this Kitty had just been infatuated with a memory of a magician and now that magician was alive, well, and searching for her. What would this mean for him?

Jakob watched her watch the bird fly away. After awhile she turned around beaming.

"Isn't this great?"

"Yea… I guess…" he said mumbling. He crossed his arms. Kitty tilted her head

"Oh come on, once you meet him I bet you'll like him. He's a great guy…" she said then added "Most of the time."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not all that enthusiastic about you meeting some magician who practically tried to kill you once, and think about it,"he said"Why has waited _10 years _to find you!" Kitty crossed her arms

"Jakob you are taking this too seriously! Times change, people change!" She said

"Kitty you are not taking this seriously enough!" Jakob stood up and towered over her "Promise me you won't go to see him." He said and put his hands on her shoulders "Please…" he said looking pleadingly into her eyes. Kitty broke away from him

"No Jakob I can't promise you that!" Kitty said "For 10 years I've felt guilty about just letting him die, but now I know that he's alive. I _have_ to see him! Whether you like it or not! And if you don't like it then you can just sleep on the couch!" She said and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Jakob rubbed the back of his head wondering what he had done wrong. He looked out of the open window into the Egyptian night.

Kitty opened the bedroom door and threw out Jakob's pajamas and a pillow with some blankets. Jakob stared at them

"Wow she really means it." He said to himself and got ready to go to bed. She had really gotten mad at him, for the first time in 8 years she had really, seriously, gotten mad at him. All he had done was try to make her see the light about this magician guy.

_What was it about him that made her go mad?_ Jakob wondered _It couldn't be his looks, from what he heard he was not that handsome, and his manners! Kitty had always talked about him as if he was raised by hillbillies._ Jakob was in the dark about why Kitty was so apparently fond of this guy.

_It really shouldn't matter. _He decided _I'm the one engaged to her not him…_


End file.
